


I Kept Your Dreams with Me and I Put Them with My Own

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Broken Angel [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Broken Alec Lightwood, Dark Love, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Humiliation, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kneeling, M/M, Marking, Mild Knifeplay, Murder, Murder Kink, Name-Calling, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, crawling, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Magnus loves his broken angel and ensures everyone knows what will happen if anyone touches what belongs to him; a prince of Hell! Alec loves belonging to Magnus and wants the whole world to know it.(Or the VERY kinky possessive Malec smut fic no one asked for)[Part 4 of Broken Angel: A dark possessive Malec love story]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Broken Angel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602028
Comments: 36
Kudos: 969





	I Kept Your Dreams with Me and I Put Them with My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts), [Herbeloved82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbeloved82/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my beta readers for going over this: Cindy and Monochromatize  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> So this series went to Hell in a handbasket fast! Ok, it didn't really start off in a sunny shiny place either so....Anyway, this is the kinkiest stuff I've ever written and I don't really have much of an excuse for it.  
> Warnings: Graphic description of sex, rough sex, D/s relationship, punishment, healing, knife play, kneeling, crawling, mild bloodplay, murder kink, murder, name calling, humiliation, face slapping, marking

_Read the chapter notes for detailed warnings. This story contains detailed D/s sex scenes with loads of kinks. I won't pay your shrink bills so read the damn tags!_

# I Kept Your Dreams with Me and I Put Them with My Own

Alec enjoyed sitting at Magnus’ feet, feeling his hand go through his hair. It grounded him, made the voices silent. They didn’t always do this; when Alec had good days it was almost like it had been. They would snuggle on the sofa or sit by the table together. When he had bad days his brain was on fire and he couldn’t handle it. Luckily Magnus had quickly been able to tell what he needed without Alec having to say it. Today had been a bad day and Alec had spent most of it on his knees or doing simple tasks. It had brought a sense of peace to his troubled mind. He had made dinner and had knelt by Magnus’ chair, calmed by his presence and his hand in his hair. He had eaten whatever Magnus had fed him and been more than content with that, not really feeling hungry. He liked just sitting here, soft music playing in the background, feeling Magnus close, his physical touch reassuring him. They hadn’t spoken much during the meal and Alec had enjoyed the calm.

“Pet, you can clean up now,” Magnus said calmly, almost kindly, as he finished his glass of wine.

Alec nodded as he rose. “Yes, Sir,” he acknowledged as he started to clean the table.

Alec was aware Magnus was watching him but it felt nice, his gaze felt like he was ensuring he was alright, ensuring he was calm, checking he was doing well.

Alec enjoyed the routine, keeping to his schedule. It was nice to know if he did these things right he was doing well and if he did well everything was good.

Things had improved since they had restarted their relationship almost four months ago. He had gone to the Mundane doctors and had been surprised that it had actually helped. It had taken quite a while to find Mundane medicine that helped make the voices in his head shut up; the pills didn’t quite succeed but the voices were more a background noise now, it was more manageable even on bad days.

It had taken him two months to start to warm up to his psychologist. The woman had been kind and patient and her exercises had actually worked even though Alec had found them silly at first. He had for example been told to draw what he felt. His first drawing had been dark blue with slashes of red and black on it. She had seemed happy with it; feeling it was significant and reflected his feelings. Later he could see what she meant.

He had even managed to talk to Jace; actually talk. It wasn’t really like he could explain precisely why he had done what he had done but Magnus had known he needed to clear the air and regain a balance with Jace. They shared a soul; they needed to be in balance to heal properly. So Alec had said what Magnus had encouraged him to say; that he hadn’t meant to hurt him and that he had just been in a dark place but he was better now. Jace had mimicked his words; he had been in a very dark place himself. Maybe because they were parabatai and shared one soul, maybe it was just coincidence, but looking back it was as if they had been fueling their darkest instincts and needs, spiraling further towards the abyss.

Jace seemed to be in a better place with Clary. Maybe they were both healing. Funny though: Jace’s healing with Clary seemed filled with golden angel light and softly whispered ‘I love yous’ where as his was dark, hidden away and walked a fine line between pain and pleasure. Maybe it was just how they were; the golden boy and the dark archer. Maybe it was how it was always meant to be; Jace standing tall in the spotlight and him hidden away in the shadows. Maybe it wasn’t true but it certainly felt true most of the time.

When Alec was done cleaning up in the kitchen Magnus was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. He looked up as Alec entered giving him a soft and encouraging smile.

“Did you do all your tasks, pet?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and came closer to him but did so slowly, a bit unsure what to do with himself as Magnus hadn’t specified what he wanted. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Come, sit here by my feet,” Magnus said with an encouraging smile and waved a hand at the spot on the floor next to where he was sitting on the sofa.

Alec smiled, grateful that Magnus knew what he needed without him having to ask. “Thank you, Sir.”

Alec knelt beside the sofa and Magnus continued to read his book, occasionally petting Alec’s hair gently. Magnus could feel the slight tension in Alec’s body, the small movements he couldn’t stop himself from making. After a few minutes Magnus frowned and laid his book on the table when he realized this wasn’t what Alec needed; he wasn’t calming down.

“You are skittish,” Magnus said matter of fact as he looked down at him.

“Sorry, Sir,” Alec mumbled softly, looking at his hands in his lap.

“Why are you skittish?” Magnus asked, trying to think through their day if anything could have triggered him.

Alec licked suddenly dry lips and tried to formulate words. “I…I need…”

Magnus took a hard grip in his hair and forced his head back and up so he was looking at him. Alec almost sighed; yes. This was what he wanted. His eyes were huge and desperate, silently begging Magnus to give him more; give him what he needed.

“Use words. You know the punishment if you don’t,” Magnus warned, his voice having taken on a sharper edge now as the demon in him relished in the power he had.

Alec briefly closed his eyes, feeling Magnus’ control and calm, his power and authority. It swept over him and helped calm him enough to say what he needed.

“Can I…feel close to you?” Alec begged, needing that more than he needed air.

He had started to realize Magnus wouldn’t leave him again but sometimes he still needed to be shown, to really feel that in the most primal way.

“How?” Magnus demanded to know and testing a theory he pulled harder on Alec’s hair, making him wince in pain but his eyes when they looked up at him were even more desperate and eager.

“Fuck me, please,” Alec begged, feeling himself harden at the thought, his arousal heightened by having to beg for it.

Magnus fought to hide how turned on he was by seeing Alec on his knees in front of him, his collar around his neck, begging him to fuck him. This was precisely how he had always wanted Alec; how he had dreamt him to be. However, before he had broken up with him he had never imagined he would be able to get this from Alec. He was perfect like this; all desperate and needy for him; only ever for him. All his and only ever his!

“You can beg prettier than that,” Magnus insisted, pulling his face side to side by the harsh grip in his hair, making Alec wince in pain while his eyes darkened even further with desire.

“Please, please fuck me,” Alec begged, making his desperation and need be heard clearly in his voice.

“I am not sure you have earned it,” Magnus said in a cold voice, trying to ignore his own arousal and desire to just fuck him right here on the floor as he released his hold in his hair. He could control himself; this was not about what he needed but about what Alec needed.

Alec’s face fell and he looked even more desperate and disheartened at hearing this.

“How have I failed? Please tell me so I can make amends, Sir,” Alec begged desperately, turning his body around so he was now facing him fully, his hands on one of his knees as he looked pleadingly up at him.

Fuck, he was so pretty begging on his knees. Magnus felt a surge of pride, need and desire wash over him. Imagine he had thought he could never have this with Alec and now he was everything he had ever wanted of him. He was Magnus’ first partner that spoke to both his human half’s need to protect and care for someone and his demon’s side need for dominance, power and control. He was perfect just like this, tethering between promised ecstasy and deep despair.

“You have not yet told me why you are so skittish. You saw your therapist today. Did something happen?” Magnus explained, having waited for the right moment to mention it.

Alec stiffened and flushed in embarrassment.

“Can I not see her any longer, Sir? I would like to not have to go any longer, please,” Alec asked quietly, looking down.

“Why not?” Magnus asked, fear making his tone sharp.

He looked worried at Alec; fearing he was feeling bad, maybe even so bad he wished to harm himself again and that this was the reason for his request.

Alec shook his head, unsure how to really explain it.

“She…she tried to confuse me,” Alec admitted softly.

“Confuse you? How?” Magnus demanded to know, getting more worried by the second.

“I…She wants me to leave you. She said my attachment to you isn’t....healthy,” Alec said quietly, almost feeling like he was betraying Magnus just by saying it.

Magnus frowned; that clearly wasn’t an option. He had Alec now, just the way he wanted him. He was never letting him go. He felt a surge of rage towards the doctor for confusing Alec but forced it down; she was Mundane. What did she know about the relationship between a Nephilim and a prince of Hell? Alec loved him; he loved Alec and no one would ever tear them apart. Ever!

"Do you still feel a need to hurt yourself?" Magnus asked softly, his eyes worried.

"When I do I come to you, just as we have agreed. I promise I will. I would **never** betray you, Sir. Ever," Alec promised solemnly.

Magnus smiled lovingly at hearing that.

"Just as I will never betray you. You are always mine and I am always here for whatever needs you have; you shall never again need anyone or anything else than me and what I can provide," Magnus promised, his voice filled with affection, possession and power.

Alec smiled adoringly up at him at hearing that. “I will never wish for anything else.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment as he considered Alec’s request while Alec tried to wait as patiently as he could for his decision even though he wished to just scream that he refused to see the doctor again; he refused to listen to anyone who would even insinuate he should betray Magnus!

“You won’t see her or any other Mundane doctors any longer. I don’t feel it is necessary. The pills do seem to help though so we will keep those for now,” Magnus declared and Alec smiled in relief.

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec said gratefully.

He couldn’t imagine seeing her again after this. She had betrayed him by even suggesting something like this and he hated her for it!

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Magnus asked softly, worried, as he caressed his cheek lovingly.

Alec blushed and shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable.

“I…I actually thought about her words for a moment,” Alec admitted in shame and Magnus tensed, not liking to hear that at all; Alec belonged to him!

“Alexander,” Magnus started to say in a warning tone, more hurt and pain than anger in his voice.

“But I know she is wrong. She was just trying to confuse me,” Alec insisted, looking up at Magnus with pleading eyes. “Please...Can I….Can I be punished and forgiven? Please?” he begged, his voice almost desperate.

Magnus was thoughtful for a while, searching Alec’s face to see if he should be worried. No, Alec was his. There was no doubt in his eyes and his face only reflected adoration as he looked up at him as well as a desperate need to belong to him completely.

“You can,” Magnus agreed as that was after all the premise for their relationship that he could do something wrong, be punished and then move on, no longer letting it haunt him.

Magnus was relieved that Alec had come to him with this; he now knew for sure that Alec was his, truly his!

“Please…I want that, Sir, please,” Alec begged, desperate.

Magnus nodded.

“Very well but before we get to that I want to know if she hurt you?” Magnus asked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, his glamour fading. No one hurt Alec; no one but him! He would not allow it!

“I…Not really, Sir. It was…confusing,” Alec admitted honestly.

Magnus relaxed somewhat.

“Good. Then I won’t have to kill her,” Magnus said darkly, his voice filled with the promised doom of Edom.

Alec knew he shouldn’t be this pleased at hearing Magnus had considered killing the doctor for him but he was.

“You would have done that? For me?” Alec asked softly, marveling at the idea. Magnus would do that for him?! He had to really love him to even consider doing that.

Magnus nodded grimly, his eyes shining with possessive power and dominance.

“Of course, darling, in a heartbeat. No one hurts you. No one but me. You belong to me!” Magnus said firmly, his voice somewhere between protectiveness and possessiveness, his human and demon halves united in this.

“I….Thank you, Sir,” Alec said softly, blushing, a lump in his throat, overwhelmed by hearing that. Magnus truly loved him that much? It was intoxicating to hear.

Magnus tipped his face up with a hand under his chin, pleased with Alec’s reaction.

“Do you doubt I would kill for you, angel?” he asked softly, lovingly.

“I…Would you?” Alec asked softly, shyly. He probably shouldn’t be hoping for a yes as much as he was but he really didn’t care.

“I already did,” Magnus said darkly. At Alec’s questioning look he added, “Do you recall you told me you had been with two Mundanes after Jace during our break-up?”

Alec blushed, still uncomfortable admitting to that even if it hadn’t been about sex at all, wishing Magnus had forever been the only one who had ever had him sexually. “Yes, Sir.”

“They hurt you,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“Yes,” Alec agreed, nodding. He had wanted them to but that didn't change that fact.

“No one else gets to hurt you; ever!” Magnus said with clear finality to his voice, darkness echoing in his gaze.

“You…you killed them?” Alec asked softly, his eyes shining with wonder, feeling dumbstruck. Magnus loved him. Really loved him! Wow!

Magnus gave a dark smirk, enjoying the look in Alec’s eyes. He would have told him much earlier if he had known he would react like this. Before all of this he was certain Alec would not have approved; before all of this Magnus would have had to play by the rules and act like a good little housebroken Prince of Hell. What a relief to be able to embrace all parts of himself, also the demonic parts, and know Alec only loved him more for it.

“Oh, yes. Quite slowly too,” Magnus said darkly with a satisified smirk.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt, smiling happily, looking adoringly at him. He loved him! Then a thought hit him and he frowned in concern.

“Jace….he…” Alec began hesitantly.

“Don’t worry. I won’t touch him,” Magnus reassured him. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it though. He therefore decided to share his reasons for not giving into his dark desires when it came to Jace, “He’s your parabatai, you share a soul. I can’t harm him without harming you.”

Alec was again taken back by the care and concern he interpreted in Magnus’ actions, feeling so loved and treasured.

“Thank you,” Alec said again, his voice filled with awe and love.

Magnus smiled darkly, fondly at him before saying warningly, seriously, “I will murder anyone who will even consider harming you or will try and take you from me.”

Alec smiled joyously at that, making Magnus once again happy he had come back for Alec when Isabelle had called him; that they had gotten back together. That Alec was his; finally his in this most perfect way!

“Now...back to this business of not telling me yourself about the doctor right away,” Magnus reminded him, bringing the conversation back to where it started. “What punishment do you think is appropriate?”

“Anything you wish, Sir,” Alec readily agreed, still feeling high at knowing what Magnus had done and would do for him.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, letting the demon in him decide what he wanted to see from his lover in punishment for his disobedience, his temper dampened by Alec’s clear attachment to him, above and beyond anything else.

“I think I would like to see your ass all red. What do you think?” Magnus finally settled on, a dark smirk around his lips as he looked down at the kneeling Nephilim. Red was such a pretty color on him.

Alec briefly closed his eyes as he imagined it; Magnus marking him like that, making it clear he belonged to him, how much he cared. He felt overwhelmed with emotions at the very thought.

“Please, Sir,” Alec got out huskily.

Magnus moved on the sofa to get the space he needed before he ordered, “Come lie over my knees and present yourself properly.”

Alec eagerly did as he was ordered, wanting to take the punishment so he could be forgiven.

“That’s a good boy,” Magnus praised as Alec with practiced ease laid over his lap, his face flustered in humiliation but his eyes determined as he fought not to tense, knowing it would hurt more if he did so.

Magnus pulled back his pants and underwear and ran smoothing circles over his asscheeks, the soft touch helping Alec relax despite his anticipation for the first hit.

“Now, I want you to count each one. I will give you twenty. Do you remember your safe word?” Magnus demanded, not wanting the punishment to be harsh considering he felt today had been a huge victory in terms of their relationship and how Alec had reacted with the doctor.

Alec nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now count,” Magnus ordered as he brought his hand up only to slam it down forcefully on his left ass cheek, using a slight touch of magic to make the hit harsher, leaving a large red mark, the hit echoing in the room.

“O….One, Sir,” Alec got it.

The pain had momentarily surprised him, making him jerk slightly but he was more prepared for the next one and ground his teeth in anticipation.

“Two, Sir,” Alec said after the second hit fell, this time on his right ass cheek. He could already feel the heat and a slight sting from the blows. When Alec had reached four he could clearly feel his ass was warm and stingy.

“Your ass is already decorated in different shades of red. It’s so pretty, like my very own painting,” Magnus mushed darkly, his demonic side fascinated by his unique handiwork. “Do you like being my painting, pet?”

Alec nodded, feeling arousal fight the pain at hearing Magnus’ praise and possessiveness. He fought his arousal down; this was punishment.

“Y….Yes, Sir,” Alec said, thinking he would love being Magnus’ anything.

“Good. I love to draw on you and blood would be such a pretty color on you,” Magnus said darkly, his cat eyes shining as he let his demonic side show.

Magnus had never before had a lover like Alec; someone he would share both his human and demonic needs to, who would embrace and take both. It was intoxicating.

“Thank…Thank you, Sir,” Alec got out, weirdly fascinated and turned on by the idea. Magnus’ words made him feel wanted and cared for and made him want this even more.

“Now, count!” Magnus demanded as his hand came down hard again.

“Five, Sir,” Alec got out, his earlier arousal quickly forgotten in light of the pain from the hit and the humiliation of the punishment and the reminder of why he even needed to be punished.

The hits kept falling and his ass was soon beet red and stinging. When it finally ended his ass was raw and tender, his emotions more than the pain making him sob slightly. He hating failing Magnus; it made him skittish, needy and uncertain.

“Shh…. You took that so well, darling,” Magnus praised, his voice tender as he ran smoothing circles on his ass and let a hint of blue magic enter his skin, smoothing the worst of the burn.

“I did, Sir?” Alec got out, his voice hopeful as he fought to get his raging emotions under control.

“Yes, such a good boy for me,” Magnus praised, now running smoothing circles on his back.

“I want to obey. I’m sorry, Sir,” Alec babbled, wanting desperately for him to believe him.

“None of that now. It’s forgiven,” Magnus said softly but firmly.

“Please….Please, I need…” Alec said softly, trying to find the words to explain what he needed to move past his failure, to feel connected to Magnus again.

“I know what you need,” Magnus said strongly and slapped his abused ass hard, making Alec jump and wince in pain while his returning arousal only heightened by Magnus' strength and power.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was naked, making him instantly know that Magnus did indeed know what he needed, what he had wanted to beg for.

“Kneel on the floor again,” Magnus ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec eagerly agreed as he went back to kneeing by the sofa, more than happy to let Magnus take control, relieved that he did indeed know him so well, his cock starting to harden in anticipation of what was to come.

Magnus rose from the sofa and walked over to the desk in the corner, the desk Magnus had set up for Alec to use on his good days.

“Come, crawl over here,” Magnus ordered, his own arousal growing at his order, at imagining Alec crawling towards him; what a sight it would be!

His words made Alec’s cheek flame hot with embarrassment but he couldn’t deny that it also made his cock harden even more.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec mumbled as he went on all fours and made his way the short distance over to him, his cheeks red and hot from humiliation but his cock was hard.

He felt safe in letting Magnus order him about, decide how this was going to go down, giving him what he wanted, what he needed, letting him please him. That was just what he wanted, what he always wanted, what he needed. Today, now, more than ever.

“You do look magnificent on your knees like this,” Magnus praised, his eyes shining with appreciation of the sight before him as Alec reached him, kneeing before him, his eyes on his hands in his lap.

“Thank you. Sir,” Alec got out, blushing, feeling himself harden further at Magnus’ praise.

“Always so polite; I like it,” Magnus cooed, smiling darkly as he stroked Alec’s hair tenderly. “Now, tell me what you need.”

Alec took a deep breath, trying to find the words, Magnus’ touch helping to give him the strength to do so.

“Please…I need you to fuck me. I need to feel you for days. I need you to mark me up so I know I am yours,” Alec got out, blushing at his own words, his need, even as the words made his arousal heighten.

Magnus’ grip in his hair turned bruising and he forced his head up to look at him.

“What else?” Magnus demanded, his voice strong and commanding, making Alec shiver in anticipation.

“Hurt me, use me, please…let me feel you care,” Alec got out, his voice hoarse with emotions, hunger and need, his cheeks warm from the embarrassment he felt at saying it.

Magnus swung him aside with such force Alec barely managed to catch himself so he didn’t land on the floor. He looked up at Magnus, awaiting his order, feeling even more aroused by being manhandled like that and looking at the arousal in Magnus' eyes he knew it and he felt the same.

Looking down at him Magnus pulled his cock free from its trappings, already half-hard.

“Get me wet and dripping. It will be the only lubricant I’ll use,” Magnus warned darkly, his voice filled with lust and need, finally giving into his own desires and pleasures.

Alec eagerly got into position in front of him, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said eagerly as he put his hands on his thighs for support.

“Enough talking. Put that mouth of yours to good use,” Magnus demanded, his voice dark from desire.

With a bruising grip in Alec’s hair, he forced him to take him all the way down. Not that much force was needed; Alec’s mouth was open and eager, his tongue licking and teasing as he easily took him all the way down.

“Fuck! You are so good; such a perfect and eager little slut, begging for it,” Magnus got out as he started to use his mouth just as Alec had wanted, facefucking him with such depth and speed as only a prince of Hell could.

Magnus’ words and brutality was fueling Alec’s desire, making him moan against the cock in his mouth as Magnus kept hitting the back of his throat. Magnus kept him down on his cock until Alec almost had to tap out from lack of air and then let him off at the last moment, making tears fall down Alec’s cheeks from taking him in so deep and hard. It would hurt to speak for at least the rest of the day and Alec loved that thought.

Alec pulled off his cock to breathe for a second and managed to get out in a needy and broken voice, “Please, Sir.”

“Let me hear you beg,” Magnus demanded as he forced his face up to look at him, fisting his hair so brutally it added tears to the ones Alec had already shed from the harsh facefucking.

Alec’s eyes were glassy from need and desire, his voice hoarse and weak as he begged, “Please…please fuck me hard. Use me, Sir.”

“Oh, I **will** use you,” Magnus promised darkly. “I will make you come so many times you will beg me to stop taking you to the edge and then I will force you over again because we both know you love it; don’t you, you little slut?”

Magnus’ dark promise made Alec’s arousal flare even higher and he nodded eagerly.

“Yes, please yes, Sir,” he begged.

Magnus flung him violently aside, again making Alec have to catch himself against the floor to prevent himself from hitting it, because they both knew how much Alec loved it when Magnus showed his power like this. Magnus always knew precisely how to temper and balance his strength, giving Alec the display of power he wanted and needed but never actually hurting him in any way he didn't want him to.

“Sit up on the desk. Now!” Magnus ordered, his cat eyes dark, shining with the fires of Edom.

Magnus did a hand wave and made the objects on the desk split in the middle so they were all pressed together on the left and the right side, creating room for Alec.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec hastily said as he quickly got up to obey.

“Augh,” Alec couldn’t help but complain as soon as his ass made contact with the wooden desk.

It stung, his ass still very tender, but he liked it somehow. It was as if he could still feel Magnus’ hand there and the very idea turned him on even more.

“Hurts to sit on your ass?” Magnus asked with a knowing grin as he stood by the edge of the desk, looking down at him.

“Yes,” Alec admitted, his brain already starting to feel floaty in sheer anticipation of what was to come, his cock hard and starting to leak pre-come. The sting in his ass would only add to the feeling of belonging to Magnus as he was fucking into him and Alec couldn’t wait to feel that.

Magnus moved so quickly Alec didn’t even have time to register it. The slap on his cheek made his head fly to the side, leaving his cheek stinging. The slap only increased his arousal and his need was only tempered by the fear he had forgotten something in his lust clouded mind.

“Yes, what?” Magnus demanded.

Alec took a hand to his cheek, smoothing the redness there and suddenly he realized what he had forgotten. Despite his embarrassment at his oversight he almost moaned out loud. Sometimes he felt he could almost come just from Magnus’ commanding and strong voice alone.

“Y….Yes, Sir,” Alec managed to get out, lust making it hard to formulate words.

He felt moved that Magnus cared so much that he would choose to punish his oversight by marking him even further like this. A part of him really hoped it would leave a mark he could see tomorrow but he doubted it; the slap had been very light and more surprising than painful. However, he just loved it when he wore Magnus’ marks all over his body. It made him feel owned, protected and loved. He hoped Magnus would mark him up everywhere today!

“That’s better,” Magnus said with a dark smile that had Alec instinctively smile back as he pulled Alec further to the edge of the table by strong hands on his hips. He positioned himself at his opening and looked into his eyes as he guided himself with one hand, keeping the other on Alec’s hip.

“Now, brace yourself,” Magnus said as the only warning before he pushed in to the hilt, bottoming out.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Alec yelled loudly as the burn and pain flashed through him, leaving his mind in a haze of pain and pleasure as Magnus hit his prostate.

Magnus started to pull in and out in quick and deep movements, using his hips for leverage. He hit his prostate each time and Alec couldn’t help but moan in pleasure, the pain fading in comparison to feeling full and whole, connected to Magnus in the most primal way possible.

“Yes, let me know how much you love it,” Magnus demanded as he kept up his brutal thrusts, his arousal heightening by Alec’s mumbles of pleasure, the look of fucked out bliss on his face and the dazed and faraway look in his eyes.

“Fuck yes! Harder, fuck me harder, please, Sir,” Alec begged desperately, holding on to the edge of the desk to try and take Magnus even deeper on each thrust.

“Such a greedy little slut!” Magnus said in dark satisfaction as he saw Alec try and take him deeper inside of himself.

“Yes, Sir, yes!” Alec screamed as Magnus kept hitting his prostate on each thrust, his brain floating and hazy.

Just when Alec felt he was nearing the edge Magnus’ movements stilled. Alec gave a small whine in protest and squeezed his muscles around Magnus’ cock inside of him, smirking in satisfaction when Magnus’ cat eyes flashed in recognition at the added pleasure of the stimulation. Magnus reached over to the right on the table and picked up a letter opener made of silver and formed like a small dagger. Alec looked at it curiously, excited, unsure what Magnus was planning to do but whatever it was, he was certain it would be worth the interruption.

“I did promise to mark you up,” Magnus said almost conversationally as he held the letter opener in his hands.

Alec’s eyes were huge as he looked at it and realization sunk in. With a wave of Magnus’ hand the blunt tip on the letter opener became sharp as a needle.

“Sir?” Alec asked questioning, his eyes hazy and glazed from the combined pain and pleasure that had had him close to orgasm seconds before.

Magnus pressed the tip to Alec’s chest, just below his collarbone.

“Would you like me to cut you? Your chest decorated with red lines I have put there?” Magnus asked darkly, his cat eyes glowing in excitement at the idea.

Alec almost groaned in anticipation at wearing Magnus’ marks like that, licking his lips at the thought. He had always disliked marking himself the way his own cuts did, the implications of that felt wrong. Wearing Magnus’ marks was right and he knew it would hurt in all the right ways.

“Fuck, yes, please, Sir!” Alec agreed enthusiastically, nodding his head for emphasis.

“Yes… You did say you wanted to be marked and I think my greedy little slut needs a reminder of who he belongs to,” Magnus said and to emphasize his point he rolled his hips, giving a slight thrust into Alec.

“Yes, please,” Alec moaned as Magnus’ cock hit his prostate, his words and the movement heightening his arousal, his eyes glazed over with lust and excitement.

“Last chance to safe word,” Magnus warned, his eyes holding a hint of softness, love and worry. He didn’t want to hurt him for real. Never that.

Alec shook his head in denial, his eyes eager and needy.

“Please, Sir. Please mark me,” he pleaded.

“I can make it permanent. Do you want that?” Magnus asked, sharing a desire, a fantasy, he had held for a long time; to mark Alec permanently as his in this way with blood and pain. The very idea made his eyes shine bright with need and anticipation. His Nephilim! His!

Alec nodded enthusiastically, excited by the idea. He couldn’t imagine anything better than wearing Magnus’ mark permanently.

“Yes, Sir, please,” he said hoarsely, his voice filled with emotions and desire.

“I will have to cut deep and then seal it,” Magnus warned as he placed the knife against the skin just under his collarbone to the left side, pressing the tip down enough to draw blood.

Alec groaned, his eyes having gone impossibly dark as he winced slightly against the pain.

“Please, Sir, do it.”

“I won’t remove it again,” Magnus warned, his voice almost feral. His angel! His and only his!

“I want everyone to know you are mine! I lied when I said I didn’t mind you had been with others, but if I can’t be the only one who has ever had you I will be the first and I will be the last!” Magnus swore possessively.

Alec almost shined at his words, feeling himself grow harder at hearing it, feeling loved and wanted.

“I want you to, Sir. Please, mark me,” he begged.

“Brace yourself,” Magnus warned, looking carefully into his eyes so he could stop at any time if Alec seemed to need him to.

Though Alec was getting better at using his safeword Magnus was still afraid his tendency for self-harm might at times prevent him from using it. He was therefore very keenly observing how he reacted so he could pull back if it seemed like the pain became too much.

“Ahh!” Alec threw his head back as he screamed with something between pain and pleasure, caught between wanting Magnus to press the knife in deeper and keep it swallow.

As always Magnus managed to keep it just perfectly in between, keeping Alec tight as a bowstring and neither completely in pain or completely in pleasure.

“Almost there,” Magnus promised darkly as he continued carving letters into his skin, feeling fascinated and excited by doing it, the act speaking to his most basic demonic instincts.

“Fuck!” Alec mumbled, caught somewhere between pain and desire as Magnus finished up his carving of his skin, his eyes half closed, his brain hazy.

“What do you think?” Magnus asked as he withdrew the letter opener and laid it back down on the table, the silver blade now shiny with droplets of blood.

Magnus conjured up a mirror and held it up to make it easier for Alec to see what he had done.

Alec admired the M.B. cut into the skin on his chest, just below his collarbone, making a half circle, almost like a necklace, with admiration, the pain becoming a dull and constant ache as the blood seeped slowly out. The letters were remarkably even, the blood coming in small fine droplets from every line, every cut. The writing stood out clearly, red against his light skin.

“Thank you, Sir. I love it,” Alec said softly with a lump in his throat as he looked from the mirror and back at Magnus.

Magnus did a hand movement and the mirror disappeared.

“Shall I close the wounds or do you want to see them bleed a bit more?” Magnus asked, laying a hand over the wound, ready to heal it if Alec asked.

Alec shook his head and licking his lips, loving how it looked, the small droplets of blood decorating his skin.

“Not yet, please. Later, Sir,” he begged, his eyes almost black with desire and need.

“Are you turned on by looking at it, pet?” Magnus asked with a knowing and arrogant smirk, admiring his own handiwork too.

The demon in him loved seeing Alec marked up like this, claimed in blood and pain, knowing that Alec loved it, needed it, as much as he did. He had never thought a virgin Shadowhunter would ever be able to give him this, would enjoy his demonic needs, and yet here they were. The boy had to have been made just for him. Made for him to use, to love, to break; he was simply perfection!

Alec nodded.

“Yes. I love knowing I’m yours, Sir,” Alec said softly, looking at him with eyes filled with love, lust, admiration and something very close to worship as he lightly tracked the letters Magnus had carved on his chest with his fingers.

Magnus smiled happily at him and stroked his cheek tenderly. “You’re quite incredible.”

Seeing the letters on his skin and hearing Magnus’ praise fueled his desire and need.

“Please…I need you to fuck me, Sir,” Alec pleaded, squeezing his cock still inside his body to emphasize his words.

“Like that?” Magnus asked with dark desire as he moved his hips and thrust deep and hard into him, pulling a moan of pleasure from Alec’s lips.

“Yes, Sir. Just like that,” Alec got out, his voice and eyes dark and deep, filled with lust and need.

“Hold on to the edge of the table,” Magnus demanded, his voice hoarse with desire and hunger.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said eagerly as he obeyed at once.

“I want to hear you while I mark up your skin,” Magnus ordered as he continued to fuck him at a brutal pace, hitting his prostate every time.

Whenever he pushed all the way inside he would leave deep bite marks and hickeys on Alec’s neck and collarbone, marking him up further. The red marks, some of the bite marks bleeding slightly, added to the picture he had painted on Alec’s chest beautifully.

“Fuck, Sir!” Alec got out, lost in pleasure, his cock impossibly hard.

“So good for me. So tight and eager,” Magnus praised as he pulled out only to slam brutally back in.

“Fuck! Yes, Sir. Only ever for you,” Alec mumbled feverishly, feeling his cock leak pre-come as his pleasure grew.

“Well, let’s make sure you remember that!” Magnus grunted harshly into his ear as he used magic to fuck him even harder, even deeper.

“Ahh!” Alec yelled loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, caught between pain and pleasure. He felt his orgasm build and he fought to hold back.

“I…Please, Sir, can I come?” Alec begged.

“Not yet,” Magnus denied as he kept up his brutal pace, his voice harsh from holding back himself. “Let me hear you beg.”

“Please, please, Sir, let me come, please,” Alec begged, desperate, needy, his voice breaking, tears falling from his eyes in desperation as he fought to hold back. Every thrust Magnus did, hitting his prostate, drove Alec closer to the edge.

“Not good enough,” Magnus said sharply, fighting to hold back his own orgasm.

“Please! Please, Sir! I….I can’t…!” Alec whined, crying openly now, fighting to hold back.

It was too much; he couldn’t hold back. Every thrust Magnus did was just perfect, sending waves of pleasure through him like electric currents.

“You can take it,” Magnus ordered, his cat eyes showing his own arousal and fight to hold back, as he pulled out and gave Alec a second’s relief before the pressure on his prostate was back.

“Fuck!” Alec cried, feeling out of his mind, his brain floaty and gone, as he fought to do what he ordered, wanting to obey, wanting to be good, feeling like his whole world had shrunk to become only this, only the feeling of Magnus inside of him.

“Yes!” Magnus yelled loudly as he felt his orgasm build. He let a hint of magic sweep through his hands on Alec’s hips and into him, smirking darkly when he saw the instant reaction.

Alec knew Magnus was fucking him but he could also feel his cock in his mouth, down his throat, the combined sensations maddening and driving him to the edge, making him fight to hang on with a loud and frustrated sob.

“Sir, I can feel you in my fucking throat! You are everywhere inside of me!” Alec yelled, feeling like he was going out of his mind.

“Benefits of being magical,” Magnus managed to get out, fighting to keep his voice even and not show how affected he was, how close to coming he was. He wanted Alec to come first; when he allowed it of course.

“Please….for fuck! Sir, I need….I can’t! Please, please, please!” Alec was begging, crying, his mind gone, so close to the edge it was like walking on nails. The sensations were too much; he couldn’t hold on. He had to come. He tried begging with his whole body, needing the release.

“Then come and show me how much you love my cock, how much you love submitting to me,” Magnus grunted, the naked need, the desperation to come and the fucked out look on Alec’s face threatening to drive him over the edge himself.

The Warlock loved that he could do this to him; that he could come from this alone. Fuck, he was made for him! He was sure of it. Made of sin and pleasure and made just to satisfy even his darkest desires.

“Fuck! Yes!” Alec yelled loudly as he was finally allowed to give into the waves and waves of pleasure washing over him. He leaned his head back and screamed, coming all over himself in a blur of white.

“You feel so good around me when you clench your muscles like that. So tight,” Magnus mumbled, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic as he chased his own release.

Alec’s body felt weak and boneless, endorphins flooding him, making him smile. He fought to hang on to the edge of the table as Magnus’ thrusts threatened to push him further inwards.

“Sir, please…” Alec pleaded, needing him to come; the friction on his prostate was starting to become painful even as his cock was starting to reawaken by the sensations.

“Please, what?” Magnus demanded, his breath hot against his cheek as he rolled his hips and thrust back in.

Magnus kept up his frantic and brutal thrusts and Alec’s cock was now fully hard again. Alec started to moan every time Magnus pushed back in, caught between pain and pleasure at the continued assault on his prostate.

“I…I can’t… Sir, it’s too much,” Alec got out, sobbing, balancing on the abyss, too little pain for it to be only painful and yet too little stimulation to push him to the edge for the second time.

“I want you to come again,” Magnus ordered as he pulled back before pushing forcefully back in, hitting his prostate again.

Magnus added a touch of magic, making it curl around Alec’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“I…I want to obey. But....Sir, I don't think I can. Please. I’m too sensitive. It’s too much. Please,” Alec sobbed, fighting to find a balance between the conflicting sensations; too much pleasure, too much pain. It was like a balancing act that wouldn’t tip properly to either side.

“You can!” Magnus ordered sharply and his magic obeyed him, tightening its grip around Alec’s cock, making Alec feel like he was being stroked and sucked at the same time while Magnus kept fucking him.

The sensations became too much as the magic helped tip him over the edge.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled loudly, leaning his head back, surprised when he did indeed manage to orgasm again.

Black dots appeared before Alec’s eyes and he gratefully let it take him away. He was only half-conscious when he felt Magnus come inside of him, feeling too boneless and spent to do anything, a smile on his face as endorphins were cursing through him, making him feel high.

Next time Alec registered anything he was in their bed in the bedroom, cleaned up and with a blanket covering his body. He felt safe and warm, betraying Magnus had used some healing magic on him. Magnus was sitting on the bed beside him, cleaned up and dressed in a shirt and boxers, a glass of water in his right hand.

“You did so well, Alexander. So well,” Magnus praised softly, his eyes filled with fondness and affection. “Drink this, darling.”

He held the glass of water to his lips and helped him drink with a hand under his head. Alec obediently drank it all and Magnus gently laid his head back down on the pillow.

“Sir…” Alec mumbled, his voice hoarse but Magnus’ praise made him smile.

“You can say Magnus,” Magnus said softly with eyes filled with love and tenderness as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

“I….Later. I am not quite there, Sir,” Alec admitted, still fighting to come out from his haze.

“Ok, darling,” Magnus said lovingly.

With a snap of his fingers he was down to boxers and he climbed into bed, pulling Alec close so he laid on his chest, holding him close in an embrace that was loving and strong, protective and possessive.

Alec took his right arm up and traced the letters on his chest, now sealed closed, the letters standing out red against his skin, seeing the other marks Magnus had left was there too; also cleaned and sealed but still standing out clear against his skin just the way he loved it.

“The mark is still there,” Alec said softly, joyfully, in awe at knowing that.

Magnus nodded as he touched the carved letters tenderly, softly, so not to cause any pain or discomfort. “Yes.”

“Thank you. I love it,” Alec said breathlessly, his voice filled with emotions.

“I love having it there,” Magnus admitted, his voice filled with love, wonder and possessiveness.

Alec looked from the letters on his chest and up at Magnus, his eyes huge and round.

“I would like you to unglamour my collar when I am not at home, Sir,” Alec asked shyly, softly. “I want the whole world to know I belong to you.”

Magnus smiled happily, having secretly hoped Alec would eventually ask for this.

“It would be my pleasure,” Magnus said before kissing his lips as tenderly as if he was made of the finest and most precious crystal.

Alec smiled joyfully at him, his eyes shining with happiness and love.

“I’m yours?” Alec asked uncertainly, hopefully. Magnus wanted the whole world to know he belonged to him; that had to mean he loved him, that he wanted him.

Magnus nodded and kissed the top of his head tenderly. “Always,” he said strongly.

“And…you’re mine?” Alec repeated hesitantly, needing the reassurance, needing to check, still finding it a miracle he was here, that he had Magnus back.

“For the rest of time,” Magnus confirmed solemnly, his voice and eyes reflecting his love and dedication.

Thinking about it maybe he should make his claim more public; more obvious. Alec was everything he had ever wanted and he had more than proven that today; it was time to show the world he belonged to him in every way. Tomorrow he would propose, he decided. It would make it clear to Alec and the whole world that Alec belonged to him and only him now and always, in all ways it was possible for Magnus to claim him as his.

“I love you so much!” Alec exclaimed happily, still feeling high and emotional but his declaration was no less true for this fact.

“I love you too, angel. I love you too,” Magnus whispered affectionately as he hugged him tight. His angel! His and only his! Magnus had never felt happier, satisfied with his plan to propose tomorrow.

Alec sighed happily as he started to drift off to sleep, a content smile on his lips, Magnus’ collar around his neck. This might not have been how he had imagined things would turn out but he was safe, he was at peace and above all; he was with Magnus. He felt safe, protected and cared for and that was really all he had ever wanted. _Nephilim love once, fiercely_. He was finally home.

**The End**

**\- Does anyone want to see a part 5 wherein we get to see Magnus propose?**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed it ;)  
> Feedback makes my day bright and shiny. Make my day, please :)  
> Kudos are always loved too.  
> 


End file.
